


El Beso

by peste21



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, en serio, hoy me pasé con fluff, puro fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peste21/pseuds/peste21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo comenzó como un simple juego, pero Adrien se sentía casi hechizado, no podía quitar aquella escena de su cabeza, por lo que debía obtener más [oneshot]</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Beso

**_[El beso]_ **

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

Adrien le dio una enorme mordida a su durazno, estaba fresco y jugoso. Él cerró los ojos y disfrutó del sabor. Se preguntó si así se sentiría un beso, dulce y cálido, en cierta forma como si tomara algo prohibido, algo que muchos habían probado antes que él pero que cada uno disfrutaba en su propia manera. De repente, un estornudo rompió el hechizo. La primavera había llegado, y con ella, esas ligeras alergias que tanto odiaba. Él conocía personas que la pasaban mucho peor, pero eso no quería decir que no se encontrara completamente fastidiado.

 

— ¿Quieres un poco? — preguntó Marinette quien se acercó a su banca durante el receso y sacó de su bolso un jarabe de antihistamínico. Adrien lo miró, lo cierto era que aquel liquido tenía poco efecto en él, era para personas a quienes las alergias no les golpeaban fuerte, y le daba algo de sueño, pero había olvidado sus pastillas en casa, así que no se podía quejar. Él tomó el frasco de Marinette, sus manos rozaron ligeramente, no era la primera vez que pasaba, pero la misma adictiva electricidad que siempre lo embargaba cuando la tocaba llegó a él como un rayo, ciertamente, Adrien no quería que fuera la última ocasión.

 

— Hey, escuchen —dijo Nino llamando su atención mientras que se acercaba a ellos. — escuché un rumor. La señorita Mendeliev no llegará a clase, al parecer su automóvil se averió, eso significa dos horas de no hacer nada — comentó.

 

— Probablemente nos pondrán un par de horas de estudios programados — comentó Adrien con desanimo.

 

— Amigo, sabes que no hay nadie disponible, nos dejarán completamente solos durante esas dos horas — respondió Nino.

 

— Ya veremos — respondió Adrien encogiéndose de hombros, en tanto cerraba el frasco y se lo devolvía a Marinette.

 

— Gracias por tu ayuda, Marinette— dijo Adrien mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

 

Ella recibió el frasco, trato de balbucear unas palabras, y finalmente decidió responderle el gesto, cuando se dio cuenta de que no podría articular ni una frase coherente. Adrien volvió a sonreír, esta vez condescendientemente. Él no entendía la razón de sus nervios, ella apenas podía hablar cuando se encontraba con él, y aquello era una verdadera lástima.

 

— Nos vemos en clase — le dijo a Nino antes de salir corriendo por las escaleras.

 

— ¿No entiendo por qué se pone tan nerviosa cuando se encuentra conmigo? — se preguntó Adrien en voz alta. Nino sonrió discretamente y le dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro.

 

La campana sonó, y a Adrien no le quedó más opción que levantarse de su silla y dirigirse al salón, sin poder borrar el recuerdo de Marinette. No era la primera vez que pensaba en ella más de lo necesario, lo hacía desde el día que entró al colegio, primero, porque ella lo detestaba, y ahora, porque no podía entender la razón para que lo tratara diferente a todos los demás. Él siguió a Nino hasta el salón de clases, en donde encontró a su curso concentrado alrededor de puesto de Marinette y Alya.

 

— Verdad o reto ¿quién quiere jugar? — preguntó Juleka tan animada como Adrien nunca la hubiera visto.

 

— Yo quiero, nunca antes he jugado — dijo Adrien emocionado, mientras se sentaba junto a los otros. Marinette le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa, al parecer, ella si tenía sus dudas frente al juego.

 

— Yo propongo que no juguemos verdad o reto, mejor que sea una combinación de juegos ¿Qué tal verdad o beso? — dijo Chloe, y por primera vez, una de las sugerencias de la chica pareció agradarles a todos, ya que un sin fin de silbidos le dieron a entender que todos estaban emocionados por las posibilidades.

 

— Bien, es un hecho, verdad o beso será — dijo Alya mientras sacaba una botella vacía de jugo y comenzaba a girarla sobre la mesa.

 

Como era de esperarse, nadie escogió “verdad”, después de todo, eran un montón de adolecentes cargados de hormonas, y todos querían recibir un beso, así fuera de aquel miembro de la clase del que nunca hubieran pensado recibirlo. Adrien observó frente a él a Marinette estirarse con los ojos cerrados, en tanto sus labios formaban un corazón, y hacían contacto con los de Nathaniel, a él no le agradó la forma casi hambrienta en la que el muchacho tomó ligeramente los hombros de Marinette para prolongar el beso unos instantes más. Aquel acto le pareció indeseable, casi mezquino, como si a él lo único que le interesara fuera tomar sin siquiera considerar que ella pudiera sentirse incómoda.

 

Un abrumador silbido siguió al beso. Adrien aplaudió y bromeó con el resto tratando de que su molestia pasara por desapercibida. La botella giró y giró hasta que llegó el momento que él secretamente había estado esperando. Marinette no fue capaz de mirarlo a los ojos, tan sólo los cerró y entornó los labios en forma de corazón. Adrien se encontraba ansioso, como no se había sentido en mucho tiempo, lo cuál no estaba bien, ya que su corazón ya le pertenecía a Ladybug. Él se inclinó, cerró sus ojos y le tomó los hombros de la misma manera en la que lo hizo Nathaniel minutos atrás.

 

Adrien había leído un sin fin de historias en donde se describían los besos como un acto casi fantástico. Las descripciones iban desde bombillas reventándose, hasta explosiones electromagnéticas y luces que flotaban por los aires. Adrien nunca se encontró muy seguro de que todo aquello pudiera ser verdad, después de todo, si se miraba con detenimiento, no eran mas que dos personas compartiendo algo de saliva, lo cual no podía ser sino asqueroso. Pero, en cuanto sus labios hicieron contacto con los de Marinette, él entendió porqué muchos dedicaban páginas enteras a un beso, el dulzor del brillo labial de la chica, combinado con la suavidad de sus labios estaban comenzando a aturdirlo. De repente, Adrien decidió que quería más de aquel beso, por lo que tomó la parte baja de su mejilla e intentó introducir su lengua en la boca de Marinette, humedeciendo sus labios, y haciéndole entender cuanto la deseaba y que quería que aquello se trasformara en un baile acompasado. De repente, el silbido ensordecedor de sus compañeros rompió el hechizo del momento, y no le permitió saber si Marinette hubiera aceptado la invitación o no.

 

— Busquen una habitación — bromeó Kim.

 

— Adrien, eso fue salvaje, ¿estás bien? — le preguntó Nino quien le hablaba al oído.

 

— Sí — suspiró Adrien sin despegar su mirada de la de Marinette.

 

Adrien no se pudo concentrar en lo que restó del juego, tampoco durante el resto de las clases, su atención estaba dispersa. Él no dejaba de reconstruir detalle a detalle la escena, preguntándose si probablemente él no había hecho exactamente lo mismo que le había molestado de Nathaniel. Pero, lo que más lo intrigaba era saber si Marinette le hubiera correspondido, si ella hubiere abierto sus labios.

 

Lentamente, Adrien miró hacía atrás por encima de su hombro, hacía el puesto de Marinette, y se encontró con que ella lo observaba fijamente. Sus miradas se encontraron por una fracción de segundo, hasta que ella se ruborizo y volteó hacia el lado. La chica parecía querer encogerse en su silla, y volverse más pequeña, pero Adrien no podía quitar sus ojos de ella. Él necesitaba saber que estaba pensando, si ella sintió la misma magia en aquel beso, o simplemente había sido una impresión suya.

 

— “ _Al principio de la detención lo más duro fue que tenía pensamientos de hombre libre. Por ejemplo, sentía deseos de estar en una playa y de bajar hacía el mar. Al imaginar el ruido de las primeras olas bajo las plantas de los pies, la entrada del cuerpo en el agua y el alivio que encontraba, sentía de golpe cuanto se habían estrechado los muros de la prisión_ ” — leyó la señorita Bustier al tiempo que se acercaba al puesto de Adrien y comenzaba a tocar en la mesa, como quien golpea una puerta, para llamar su atención, por lo que él se enderezó en su asiento y dejó de mirar a Marinette. Adrien escuchó risitas y las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros. De seguro, ellos dos eran la comidilla del curso.

 

Adrien contuvo el aliento mientras miraba hacía el frente. Lo cierto era que él no sabía que hacer. Por una parte, él seguía enamorado de Ladybug, había pasado casi un año repitiéndoselo una y otra vez, como para olvidarse de ella de repente. Sin embargo, la parte suya que ansiaba algo de calma y normalidad en su vida, se estaba volviendo loca por Marinette. Adrien solía pensar en como sería la heroína sin aquella máscara, mientras caminaba por París como una chica normal, y si no fuera porque Marinette apenas podía articular un par de palabras en su presencia, hubiera pensado que su compañera de curso tenía una doble identidad. Marinette era carismática, amable, dulce y valiente como Ladybug, pero en ocasiones podía llegar a ser demasiado tímida como para mantener sus sospechas por demasiado tiempo.

 

— Creo que eso es todo por hoy — dijo la señorita Bustier mientras cerraba el libro y esperaban la finalización de la jornada.

 

Adrien regresó a casa, hizo su tarea, y practicó sus lecciones de piano hasta que fue hora de cenar. Por fuera, él se sentía como el buen hijo de papá que siempre hacía todo lo que el diseñador quería. Pero, lo cierto era que Adrien llevaba un secreto más a cuestas, no solo escondía el hecho de que era Chat Noir, sino una inquietud, una especie de curiosidad que se movía en su interior. Él hubiera querido decir que era la misma clase de sentimiento que tenía por Ladybug, pero aquello era más parecido al dolor físico, que parecía casi quemarle por dentro.

 

Los dedos de Adrien abandonaron las teclas del piano, él se levantó del sillín y se recostó en el marco de la ventana. Afuera, las luces de París ofrecían una bonita vista, pero lo que más lo inquietaba era que a tan solo a unas calles de allí, una de esas diminutas luces debía pertenecer a la habitación de Marinette. Probablemente, ella estaría haciendo su tarea, sin siquiera recordar el insignificante beso que compartieron aquella mañana, mientras que él se encontraba al borde del abismo, cuestionándose si los sentimientos que tenía por Ladybug eran los suficientemente fuertes para vencer aquella inquietud.

 

Adrien suspiró profundamente, y tomó la decisión de que lo que sentía por Marinette era puro e inalterado deseo. Un sentimiento casi adulto, que hasta ahora le había sido prácticamente desconocido, pero que a la vez le parecía emocionante y novedoso. Adrien tomó una decisión en aquel momento, debía volver a besar a Marinette, pero esta vez no sería un gesto tímido como parte de un juego, debía ser algo serio, solo así, sabría si lo que sentía por Ladybug era verdaderamente a prueba de todo, de lo contrario, pasaría mucho tiempo preguntándose cuál era la verdad.

 

Pasaron un par de agonizantes días antes que Adrien pudiera tener siquiera la oportunidad de verse a solas con Marinette. Durante aquel tiempo, tuvo que conformarse con sentarse en su puesto y tratar de mirarla por encima de su hombro en tanto la señorita Bustier lo regañaba una y otra vez por su falta de concentración. No fue sino hasta que llegó el viernes que se presentó la dorada circunstancia que había estado esperando.

 

— ¿Qué vas a hacer esta tarde? — le preguntó Nino.

 

— No tengo sesión de fotos, y puedo cancelar la práctica de Baloncesto, así que en teoría, no tengo nada que hacer— contestó Adrien mientras cerraba su libro. De repente, una brillante idea se le vino a la mente.

 

— Marinette, Alya — dijo Adrien torpemente mientras se volteaba en su silla y miraba atentamente a las muchachas— ¿van a hacer algo esta tarde? ¿Les gustaría acompañarnos al cine? — preguntó Adrien emocionado, quien ni siquiera se detuvo a preguntarle a su amigo su opinión.

 

— ¿Cine con yo? Quiero decir, ¿con mi? ¿mi cine? ¿cine migo? Yo… — balbuceó Marinette.

 

— No encantaría, Adrien — respondió Alya quien puso amablemente su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga al darse cuenta de que la pobre no iba a poder articular una sola palabra coherente. Adrien le dirigió una sonrisa a Marinette. Sin embargo, ella solo rehuyó a su mirada evitando siquiera corresponderle.

 

Adrien pasó el resto de la clase sonriente y completamente feliz, esta era la oportunidad perfecta, finalmente averiguaría si ella verdaderamente le interesaba o tan solo la consideraba   una compañera de curso más. Adrien y Nino acordaron encontrarse con las chicas a las cuatro, frente al teatro que quedaba a unas cuantas calles de allí. Él había planeado salir del colegio en compañía de Nino. Sin embargo, un estruendo en la parte externa del edificio cambió los planes de Adrien.

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Adrien no creía que haber perdido la oportunidad de obtener el 50% de descuento en zapatos de tacón fuera razón suficiente para transformarse en un akuma, pero la nueva victima de Papillon si lo creía, por lo que Chat Noir y Ladybug tuvieron que hacer acto de presencia nuevamente. Adrien no podía dejar de mirar la hora en el teléfono de su bastón, iba a llegar tarde al teatro.

 

— ¿Quieres dejar eso y concentrarte? — le gritó Ladybug al tiempo que la akuma les lanzaba un par de zapatos de tacón, tan afilados, que crearon un gigantesco agujero en uno de los antiguos canales a la orilla del Sena.

 

— Lo lamento, Lo lamento — repitió Chat Noir mientras golpeaba varios proyectiles con su bastón. Él sabía   que no resistiría por mucho más tiempo, y Ladybug también, por lo que ella uso su “Lucky charm”y un paquete de chicle calló del cielo.

 

— Tiene que ser una broma — se quejó Chat Noir— ¿ que se supone que vamos a hacer con eso? — preguntó.

 

— Si usaras zapatos de tacón sabrías que un chicle pegajoso es el peor enemigo de unos tacones delgadísimos de diez centímetros de altura — respondió la chica. Chat Noir vio ese brillo tan característico en los ojos de su chica que lo hacía entender que ella tenía toda la situación bajo control.

 

— Sígueme y atácala, oblígala a moverse de su puesto — le indicó Ladybug. Adrien obedeció, y Marinette no tardó en poner un par de chicles en cada una de las suelas de los tacones de la akuma, quien perdió el equilibrio y cayó   hacía adelante. Ladybug aprovechó la oportunidad, tomó uno de los zapatos y separó el tacón del resto, por lo que una mariposa negra salió volando.

 

— Adiós pequeña mariposa— se despidió Ladybug tras purificar el akuma.

 

— Vaya, eso fue bastante inoportuno — comentó Adrien mientras miraba a la mariposa blanca alejarse.

 

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó Ladybug mirándolo con curiosidad.

 

— Quería salir con una amiga, ahora llegaré tarde — se quejó Adrien — no sé que excusa inventar.

 

— Di que tuviste que devolver unos libros a la biblioteca antes de salir, eso es lo que yo pienso decirles a mis amigos — dijo Ladybug mientras miraba hacía el cielo— si quieres saber la verdad, nunca me había detenido a pensar en tu yo verdadero, supongo que debes ser todo un galán, ¿No es así, Chat Noir? — preguntó la chica en tanto le guiñaba el ojo.

 

— En realidad no, mi Lady. Supongo que todos piensan que soy muy cool — comenzó Chat Noir por lo que Ladybug le dedicó una mirada cargada de sarcasmo — pero no es verdad, todo es una fachada, una gran mentira, no soy cool, apenas si puedo mantener conversaciones civilizadas con una persona, y pasé casi catorce años sin un contacto decente con gente de mi edad, no me gusta quien soy en la vida real. Pero como Chat Noir soy libre, soy yo mismo.

 

— Chat… — comenzó Ladybug quien parecía sobrecogida por la confesión.

 

— No digas eso, estoy segura de que hay personas a las que les gustas, ¿me dijiste que tienes una amiga, no es verdad? — preguntó Ladybug quien puso un acento especial en la palabra amiga.

 

— Sí, la tengo — respondió Chat Noir con una sonrisa. De repente, el Miraculous a titilar, por lo que él   se   dio   cuenta que debía marcharse.

 

— Nos veremos después, mi Lady — bromeó   Chat Noir antes de desaparecer por uno de los callejones cercanos.

 

Había ocasiones en los que Adrien   no entendía como lograba mantener el ritmo de su propia vida,   sus horarios, y su doble identidad   lo iban a matar de un día para otro. Por más que el chico corrió se sintió completamente desanimado al encontrarse con la puerta cerrada del teatro. Adrien   miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que la película había comenzado hacía casi veinte minutos. Él adoraba ser Chat Noir, la sensación de libertad, de dejar de fingir aunque fuera solo una vez era completamente indescriptible, pero en contados momentos le hubiera gustado tener la vida de alguien normal, de una persona que no tuviera que recurrir a una   máscara para sentirse   feliz.

 

— Adrien… — dijo Marinette mientras se aproximaba a toda velocidad — ¿Lo logré? ¿llegué a tiempo a la película? — preguntó la chica.

 

— No, no lo hicimos — respondió Adrien dedicándole una breve sonrisa.

 

— ¿Tu tampoco llegaste a tiempo? — continuó Marinette mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

 

— No — respondió Adrien — ¿Y tú, por qué no llegaste?

 

— Yo… — murmuró Marinette mientras se frotaba nerviosamente el brazo contrario — Bueno, yo… yo tenía que devolver unos libros en la biblioteca, sí, tenía que regresarlos, de lo contrario me cobrarían una multa enorme — se excusó la chica. Hubo algo en aquellas palabras que a Adrien no le pareció completamente convincente, pero si fue extrañamente familiar.

 

— ¿Unos libros? — preguntó Adrien quien de repente recordó la historia que Ladybug había planeado contarle a sus amigos.

 

— Sí, libros de la biblioteca. Yo no   quería multas, por lo que corrí a devolverlos antes de que cerraran— dijo la chica. Adrien sabía que probablemente estaba comportándose   como un paranoico, que Marinette no debía   esconder   ninguna doble   identidad, tal vez sencillamente estaba devolviendo libros a la biblioteca.

 

— Siempre llegas tarde a todo, Marinette — dijo Adrien para si mismo, olvidando que ella lo escuchaba. Marinette se cruzó de brazos y le frunció el seño.

 

— ¿A si? Pues tu también llegas tarde todo el tiempo — dijo Marinette ofendida.

 

— Lo lamento, lo lamento, no quería ofenderte, solo noté que los dos llegamos tarde siempre, es, yo solo... — balbuceó Adrien mientras sentía que la mirada azul de Marinette lo ponía más y más nervioso. —¿quieres ir a comer algo conmigo? — preguntó Adrien casi sin pensarlo.

 

— S-si —tartamudeó Marinette quien se frotaba el brazo con nerviosismo. Adrien no entendía a la chica, había instantes en los que ella era encantadora y carismática, pero en cuanto se encontraba a solas con él se desmoronaba completamente. Le molestaba que ella se asustara al hablarle, pero aquello no era suficiente para borrar el recuerdo de su beso.

 

Adrien y Marinette llegaron a una cafetería cercana, había bastante gente, pero aún quedaban mesas desocupadas.

 

—Por allí— dijo Adrien mientras le señalaba una mesa en la esquina del local. Adrien sentía como si su lado Chat Noir le estuviera indicando que hacer, y le decía que no debía sentarse en la silla frente a la de Marinette sino al lado de ella, y así lo hizo. La chica se sonrojó al sentirlo tan cerca y Adrien sonrió por lo bajo al darse cuenta de aquello.

 

La mesera tomó sus órdenes, mientras que Adrien le daba vueltas a la cuestión de Marinette una y otra vez. Desde aquella corta distancia, podía ver los grandes ojos azules, sus labios suaves y su sonrisa amable, había algo familiar en ella, se parecía demasiado a Ladybug como para ignorarlo, sin mencionar que las dos compartían el gusto por las mismas excusas improvisadas. Él odiaba admitirlo, pero que las dos chicas fueren la misma le ahorraría muchos problemas.

 

—Me han dicho que las papas fritas con vinagre de este restaurante son deliciosas— comentó Marinette. Adrien Aprovechó la oportunidad para acercarse más a ella.

 

—No lo sé, nunca antes había venido— dijo Adrien — no tengo muchas oportunidades para salir solo, sin el Gorila, mi chofer— comentó el muchacho.

 

—Es una lástima que no alcanzáramos a entrar a la película — se quejó Marinette mientras sus labios formaban una “o” en el pitillo de su bebida. Adrien sintió deseos renovados de besarla, llevaba las hormonas a flor de piel y ella no le ayudaba.

 

—¿Realmente tenías tantos deseos por verla? — preguntó Adrien si acabar de creerse que alguien como Marinette disfrutara viendo cosas como “Muerte múltiple en la casa del lago”.

 

—Para ser honesta, las odio, no puedo dormir, y tengo que hacerlo con la luz encendida — confesó Marinette. —Pero quería pasar tiempo contigo... Con todos ustedes, quiero decir, con todos ustedes— se corrigió rápidamente, pero ya era demasiado tarde, porque Adrien no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de par en par al darse cuenta de aquel inesperado error.

 

Bien parecía que él le gustaba a Marinette. Adrien no terminaba de entender porque la chica más querida de toda la escuela lo prefería a él entre todas las personas. Ella tenía talento natural, carisma y una personalidad que parecía suficiente para hacerla toda una ganadora, mientras que él era famoso por algo que ni siquiera le terminaba de agradar, lo único especial que tenía era su apellido y su apariencia, pero no estaba seguro de querer salir con una persona a la que solo le agradara aquello, por lo que decidió poner a prueba a Marinette.

 

—Pensé que yo te desagrada, nunca me hubiera imaginado que me consideraras tu amigo — mintió Adrien.

 

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —preguntó Marinette visiblemente contrariada. — cuando llegaste al colegio pensé que no eras más que un chico mimado, imaginé que serías la versión masculina de Chloe, pero con el tiempo he llegado a conocerte mejor y eres amable, considerado y... — siguió. Las manos de Marinette temblaban tanto que mientras alcanzaba un par de papas fritas de la cesta ella hizo caer su bebida.

 

—Oh, lo siento, soy tan torpe, como lo siento— se disculpó Marinette, mientras que trataba de limpiar el desastre sobre la mesa con una servilleta, pero si antes parecía mortificada, sus ojos prácticamente se pusieron vidriosos cuando vio que la camisa de Adrien se encontraba manchada.

 

—Adrien, lo siento, lo arruiné, siempre soy tan torpe — dijo Marinette. Adrien no se hallaba molesto, todo lo contrario, no entendía porque ella se sentía tan mal, solo era algo de refresco, nada más.

 

—No te preocupes, no es la gran cosa— comentó Adrien, quien no pudo evitar ver la forma en que Marinette fruncía los labios, haciéndole entender que no estaba completamente convencida.

 

—Oye— comenzó Adrien quien aprovechó la oportunidad para tomar la mejilla de Marinette con su mano. —todo está bien, te lo prometo, es solo un poco de refresco— dijo el muchacho quien sin quererlo se había acercado mucho a ella, de tal forma que sus frentes por poco se tocaban.

 

—Entiendo — asintió Marinette mientras le dedicaba una suave sonrisa —pensé que te molestarías— dijo la chica en tanto que gentilmente le presiona el pecho para alejarlo de ella. Adrien sonrió, pues bien parecía que Marinette era del tipo de persona que como Ladybug, apreciaría de una forma casi juguetona y descarada sus coqueteos. Él hubiera querido tener el valor necesario para actuar como Chat Noir si la máscara puesta, pero le era imposible, más parecía él mismo cuando escondía su identidad, que cuando se comportaba como Adrien Agreste.

 

—¿Quieres dar un paseo? —preguntó Adrien mientras dejaba un par de billetes sobre la mesa.

 

—Si— respondió Marinette bien se escuchaba emocionada nuevamente.

 

—Perfecto— Asintió Adrien quien tomó firmemente la mano de Marinette obligándola a levantarse.

 

Sin quererlo, Adrien prácticamente la arrastró tras él por las calles de París hasta que llegaron a una de aquellas antiguas galerías comerciales del siglo XIX que aún subsistían a la modernidad de la ciudad. Adrien sabía que ella adoraría aquel rincón escondido. Él tan solo había visitado aquel pasaje una vez con su padre, pues varios de los talleres de los mejores modelistas y cortadores quedaban allí, sin embargo, El muchacho presentía que ella adoraría las tiendas de telas y las viejas librerías de segunda mano que compartían espacio la una junto a la otra.

 

Marinette reaccionó justo como él lo había esperado, la emoción en sus ojos fue evidente al ver la tiendas con material de exposición.

 

—Sabía que un lugar como este era indicado para alguien como tú— comentó Marinette.

 

—¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó la chica dejando salir una ligera sonrisa —no sé si reírme o molestarme.

 

—No creo que debas molestarte— respondió Adrien mientras se acercaban a una cesta de promociones frente a una de las librerías de segunda mano. Él le dio una mirada a los títulos. —eres una persona apasionada por lo que realmente le gusta, y creo firmemente que eso es bueno. Normalmente, la gente parece tan asustada por sentir, y tan interesada por lucir apática que olvidan que lo realmente interesante ocurre cuando hay emociones fuerte de por medio.

 

—Vaya, ¿acaso tú también sientes con igual intensidad que yo? — preguntó Marinette más relajada de lo que se había mostrado en toda la tarde. Adrien se volteó, levantó su mirada y le dedicó una sonrisa.

 

— Como no tienes idea — dijo Adrien mientras por su mente pasaban todos sus sentimientos por Ladybug y el hecho de que un simple beso parte de un juego había despertado sentimientos que venían creciendo con el paso del tiempo.

 

— Lo sabía — dijo Marinette casi para sí misma.

 

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Adrien intrigado.

 

— Tu eres más de lo que pareces, cualquiera podría verlo si presta la suficiente atención… — la frase de Marinette pareció quedar inconclusa. Adrien hubiera querido que continuara con un “por eso me gustas”, y aunque aquel deseo era algo ególatra de su parte, habría disfrutado ver otra muestra de cariño.

 

— ¡Mira esto! — dijo Adrien mientras que sacaba un libro de la cesta, sintiéndose completamente fascinado — es una copia del primer libro de la “Saga del Mago”. Vaya, que barato, pero si es la primera edición — le comentó   mientras ojeaba su nuevo descubrimiento.

 

— ¿Te gusta la “Saga del Mago” — preguntó Marinette mientras se ubicaba junto a él y le dedicaba una sonrisa.

 

— Tiene que ser una broma, me encanta la Saga del Mago — dijo Adrien, quien de repente se sintió algo avergonzado — ¿Por qué? ¿a ti no? — preguntó.

 

— Tan solo he visto las películas, nunca he leído los libros, pero son bastante entretenidas — dijo la chica mientras le quitaba el libro de sus manos y lo observaba.

 

— Tal vez debería darle una oportunidad, ¿no lo crees? — comentó mientras   pasaba sus ojos por las páginas del libro.

 

— ¡Claro que sí! — asintió Adrien emocionado.

 

Marinette caminó hasta la caja registradora y sacó un billete para pagar el libro. Sin embargo, Adrien fue más rápido y pagó antes de que ella lograra hacerlo.

 

— No era necesario que hicieras eso — dijo Marinette

 

— Por su puesto que sí, eres la primera persona que parece interesarse por algo que me gusta tanto como este libro. Quiero que cada vez que lo mires me recuerdes — respondió Adrien mientras ella se sonrojaba cada vez más.

 

La pareja se dirigió a casa mientras que las nubes comenzaban a formarse sobre sus cabezas. Adrien no pudo resistirse, estaba demasiado emocionado por la perspectiva de que una amiga como Marinette descubriera el encanto de aquella historia que significaba tanto para él. Sin planearlo, él comenzó a hablar acerca de cómo cuando tenía ocho años pasaba noches enteras leyendo aquel libro bajo los cobertores de su cama, como lo releía una y otra vez después de las lecciones de Natalie, imaginando que él era el protagonista, que iba a una escuela, que tenía amigos y alguien con quien jugar.

 

De repente, Adrien se sintió avergonzado, pues no quería poner sobre los hombros de Marinette la carga de escuchar sus problemas, probablemente solo la estaba aburriendo, y debía   pensar que era algo infantil   por aficionarse tanto a una serie de libros para niños.

 

— Lo lamento, debes estar cansada de escuchar tantas tonterías — comentó Adrien mientras que continuaban.

 

— No, no son tonterías— se apresuró a negar Marinette. — es como tu dices, el mundo está tan lleno de apatía que es hermoso encontrarse con algo de pasión de vez en cuando — respondió ella mientras abrazaba el libro a su pecho con fuerza.

 

Un par de pesadas gotas cayeron sobre sus cabezas. Marinette tomó el paquete que contenía el libro y lo cubrió   con las solapas de su chaqueta. Adrien la tomó por el antebrazo y juntos se refugiaron bajo la cornisa de un edificio. Él miró a sus lados, y no encontró más que una puerta metálica rayada con grafitis detrás de ellos, no era el mejor lugar, pero por lo menos podrían mantenerse secos mientras cesaba la lluvia.

 

— Mira esto — dijo Marinette mientras dirigía su atención   de hacía la puerta de metal. Adrien miró, se trataba de una calcomanía que solían pegar los grafiteros en las paredes, pero no era una cualquiera, era una imagen de Ladybug y Chat Noir.

 

— ¡Es maravilloso! — exclamó Marinette — estoy segura de que les encantaría saber que por ahí hay artistas inspirándose en ellos — comentó la chica.

 

— ¿Cómo estás tan segura? — preguntó Adrien.

 

— A cualquiera le encantaría ¿no lo crees?.

 

— Supongo que estás en lo cierto.

 

— ¿Quién es tu favorito? ¿Ladybug o Chat Noir? — preguntó Adrien mirando la calcomanía en la pared.

 

— Chat Noir — respondió Marinette sencillamente.

 

— ¿De verdad? — preguntó nuevamente el muchacho — todo el mundo prefiere a Ladybug, y no puedo culparlos.

 

— En el fondo, siento que Ladybug no es la gran cosa — opinó Marinette encogiéndose de hombros.

 

— No digas eso — dijo Adrien quien se sintió obligado a saltar en defensa de su compañera de equipo.

 

— Es cierto — insistió Marinette sin dejar de ver el dibujo — puede que Chat Noir sea algo pomposo y casi bufonesco, pero es una persona maravillosa. Ladybug lo necesita más de lo que se ve a simple vista, eso lo sé.

 

 

— ¿Realmente lo crees? — preguntó Adrien quien tampoco tenía la intención de despegar la mirada del dibujo en la pared. — A veces pareciera que él solo es una carga.

 

— Claro que no. Él no es una carga — se apresuró a corregirlo Marinette. — una vez escuché que él le dijo a alguien que no le gustaba como era en la vida real, que se sentía como una mera fachada — comenzó la chica.

 

Adrien sintió que la sangre abandonaba su rostro y que se tornaba completamente pálido. Ladybug era la única persona a la que alguna vez le había dicho aquellas palabras, y a menos que la chica le hubiera contado aquello a todo París en unas cuantas horas, la única posibilidad que quedaba era que Marinette fuera la mismísima Ladybug.

 

— Pero creo que debe ser realmente deprimente estar en su situación— continuó la chica.

 

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó Adrien estupefacto.

 

— Porque él parece enamorado de ella, y tal vez, Ladybug no es más que una mentira. Puede que él tan solo sea libre cuando es Chat Noir, pero detrás de la mascara de Ladybug probablemente solo hay una niña torpe y asustada, que no sabe que hace la mitad del tiempo, y la otra mitad solo tiene suerte — dijo Marinette cada vez más y más agitada.

 

Entre todas las posibilidades posibles, Adrien jamás contempló que Marinette pudiera llegar a ser Ladybug, pero le sorprendió cuán poco le molestaba que así fuera, es más, se sentía aliviado por que el incipiente deseo que sentía por su compañera de clase no fuera una traición a su amor por la heroína. Él muchacho dio un paso en frente y tomó a Marinette por los hombros obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

 

— Él solo hecho de que ella se muestre como Ladybug todos lo días ya es especial de por sí. Estoy seguro de que Chat Noir nunca se sentiría decepcionado al conocer su verdadera identidad, y si lo hiciera, es porque no tiene derecho a estar con alguien como ella.

 

— Adrien… — suspiró Marinette. Adrien   el paso que faltaba para besarla nuevamente. Besar a Marinette fácilmente se podría convertir en su nueva actividad favorita, sus labios suaves casi parecían bailar junto a los de ella.

 

— Él es un farsante en la vida real, mientras que ella es alguien muy especial, pero ella aún no lo sabe— murmuró Adrien en los labios de Marinette mientras la veía palidecer. Él supuso que ella también estaba atando los cabos sueltos.

 

— Mi princesa,   tu nunca me decepcionarías — suspiró al tiempo que Marinette se reía suavemente.

 

— Siempre eres tan exagerado—se burló Marinette antes de empinarse nuevamente y llevar sus manos a las mejillas de Adrien. Él recibió aquel beso completamente quieto y en silencio, como si fuera un precioso regalo. Había   algo maravilloso en todo aquel descubrimiento, saber que Ladybug era la misma persona que había amenazado con ponerlo en una encrucijada era simplemente abrumador.

 

La lluvia cesó después de algunos minutos y de unos cuantos besos más.

 

— Tengo que ir a casa, me meteré en problemas si no llego a las seis — dijo Marinette separándose de él. Ella caminó   por fuera de la protección de la cornisa del edificio, pegando cada vez más el libro a su cuerpo para que este no se mojara con la ligera llovizna que aún caía.

 

— Espero que disfrutes el libro — gritó Adrien mientras ella se alejaba.

 

— Prometo que pensaré en ti cuando lo lea— respondió Marinette. En aquel momento, Adrien decidió que él le daría los demás, pues quería   que ese sentimiento que ella creo con aquellas palabras perdurara por siempre.


End file.
